


Rest Body and Mind

by FourMoonsWatching



Category: Bokura no | Bokurano: Ours
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Touch-Starved Ushiro Jun, Ushiro Jun Needs A Hug And A Nap, might add more tags later if I think of something I missed, no beta we die like Zearth pilots, so he gets both, the hurt is all offscreen, title from Sleep In Deep by Bel Canto, well kinda, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching
Summary: Jun's still not very good at being vulnerable, but he's making progress. Today, he's taken a big step forwards.
Kudos: 1





	Rest Body and Mind

Jun's stiff and nervous at first, standing there in the circle of your arms. Now that he's worked up the nerve to ask for a hug, he doesn't know what to do with himself.

So you're patient. You hold him loosely for the minute or two it takes for the tension to release from his shoulders, letting him move at his own pace. Eventually, your patience pays off: he relaxes and shyly returns your embrace.

Moving slowly, you hold him a little tighter, and when he doesn't protest, gently stroke his hair. He smiles at that, laying his head on your shoulder.

He looks so small like this, you realize abruptly. Tiny and vulnerable, and it hits you like a ton of bricks. How long has it been since he could just be a kid?

You blink away the thoughts to find that Jun's sleeping on your shoulder, his usual scowl gone and replaced with a tranquil expression. Gently, so as not to disturb him, you sit down and nestle him beside you, his head still on your shoulder. You can't bear to wake him, not when he's practically melted into your hold. Besides, he's clearly been needing some affection.


End file.
